Double Divergence
by Dauntlessforlife
Summary: This is a story my friend and I wrote about two Abnegation girls, who are both Divergent, and starts off at the Aptitude test.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN:Okay, this is a story about two Abnegation girls named Gabrielle and Abigail who are best friends. They are both Divergent but too scared to tell each other. The story starts off right before aptitude tests. This is written by my friend and I, but I'm posting it for her :) So here we go!)**

"I'm nervous." Said Gabrielle. "Nervous? Nervous is an understatement, your alway nervous, but this? I swear, your gonna have a heart attack any second!" Said her best friend Abigail. "Oh come on. Your telling me your not even the slightest bit nervous?" Gabrielle asked. "Not a bit." replied Abigail. The two friends continued their walk through the streets of Abnegation to school, where they would be taking their Aptitude tests.

Once they arrive, they sit down at a table when their friend Elisha (And yes, it's pronounced the same as Alisha) walks up and sits down across from them. "Hi Elisha." Gabrielle says quietly, which is quite shocking, considering any other time she couldn't lower her voice if her life depended on it. "Is she okay?" Asked Elisha. "She's just ner-" was all Abigail could get out before the instructor called out Gabrielle and Abigail's names. "Good luck." Gabrielle whispered to Abigail. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Don't stress." Abigail said to Gabrielle.

Though in different rooms, the results were the same...

** Divergent. **

At the time, neither of them knew what it meant. They didn't know just how serious Divergence was. They didn't know why they had to hide it. They didn't know they were being hunted. They didn't know that it would change their lives forever, good and bad. They didn't know what to expect. But just because they didn't know, didn't mean it wasn't going to happen. Because it sure did.

They walk out of the testing rooms and wait silently at the table until tests are over. Though they both know somethings wrong with the other, they stay silent. When they're about to go home Gabrielle says, "Okay, spit it out. I know something's wrong, what did you get on your aptitude test?" "Uhhh Abnegation of course!" Abigail said. "Well, I know you didn't get Candor because your lying. What did you really get? You can tell me I'm your best friend!" Gabrielle said. "It's not like that." Muttered Abigail. Gabrielle caught on, and thought maybe, just maybe, Abigail was Divergent too.

Gabrielle pulled her aside to one of the empty testing rooms and said, "Divergent. Your Divergent, I am too." Gabrielle said. "How'd you know?" Abigail said. "Like I said, I am too, your acting the same way I am, confused." Gabrielle said. "What do we do? We can't tell anyone?" Abigail said. "We're going to have to just keep quiet and make the decision on our own, but whatever we do, we stick together.

**(AN: Okay, so that was the first chapter. If you like it, tell me in the reviews or private message me, and if even one person wants more, just tell me, and I'll post more. I could keep this story going for a while, I have LOTS if ideas so just review this :) But be nice ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Oh my gosh 2 reviews. Thats a lot for me! My first story. Anyways this next chapter is short, but my friend who's writing this with me was sick today so I had to write this without her. Anyways thanks for reading!)**

It was the day of the choosing ceremony. Neither of the girls had made up their minds on what faction to choose. Should they stick with Abnegation, the faction they were raised in, or choose something more interesting? They didn't know, but it was time for them to choose. Names were called, factions were chosen, nothing out of the ordinary, until Elisha's name was called. She nervously walked onto the stage before putting her head down and gently moving her hand above the Dauntless bowl. A shock. Elisha was Abnegation. And transferred to Dauntless. Almost unheard of. The audience was shocked, and instead of clapping they just stayed silent. After a while Abigail said, "Gabrielle, do you see that guy? He's SO checking you out!"  
"Oh my gosh where!?" Gabrielle replied.  
"Over there!" Abigail says before taking Gabrielle's head and turning it in the guy's direction.  
"Oh wow. He's gorgeous! What faction do you think he's from?" Gabrielle said.  
"Oh I don't know, black clothes and tattoos he must be Abnegation!" Abigail replied sarcastically.  
"So Dauntless. Well, I think my decisions made on what faction I'm choosing. And just so you know, the one beside him has been staring at you all day. He's practically drooling." Gabrielle said. After a little while longer of names being called, Gabrielle's name was called out she said to Abigail "I'm not going without you."  
"I'm not going without you either. Let's go together." Abigail said.  
So they did. In the same rhythm, walking up the stairs, onto the stage, cutting their hands and placing them above the Dauntless bowl.

**(AN: So you guys like it? Pleaseeeee review it if you do so I can know if we should bother writing more, and I love getting critiques, it helps make me a better writer, so anything you want to say just review! But don't be too mean ;) Anyways thanks for reading!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Okay guys, thanks for reviewing! a lot for me! I am going to name my "Four character" After how many reviews I got. Five. :D I appreciate it! It's awesome to hear that people actually like this even though its only a few people so keep it up! Thanks! Oh and I don't own Divergent so.. :))**

The audience was in shock. It was extremely odd for an Abnegation born to transfer to Dauntless. Especially three in one day. The families of the transfers would most likely hate their children forever. This was a life changing decision, especially for two Divergent girls. With a new leader in Dauntless, hunting the Divergent, the girls would surely get caught. With simulations to come, if the right person's not administering them, they will get turned in surely. They aren't safe. They might not ever be safe.

After Abigail and Gabrielle climbed the stairs with their new faction, they heard the train whistle. They knew what they had to do. Jump on the train. While it was moving.

"Oh my gosh Abigail, how are we gonna do this! What if we don't jump in time, and we miss the train an-" "Just relax!" Abigail said.  
"How can I relax when I MIGHT DIE!" Gabrielle practically screamed.  
"You really need to stop worrying so much, or the Dauntless aren't going to like it."  
Gabrielle knew she was right. But she couldn't help it. She always worried. She tried not to, she really did, but she couldn't help it, but she knew that would have to change. So she jumped. She jumped on the train without looking back, and was soon followed by Abigail and Elisha. Soon after a boy jumped in wearing Erudite clothes.  
"Hi. My name's Jackson, but you can just call me Jack."  
"H-h-hi Jack" Elisha stuttered out. And after a while of nervous chitchat, we saw the Dauntless born jumping off the train. They knew they had to too. Gabrielle and Abigail jumped shortly after Elisha and Jack. Gabrielle landed with a thud and went rolling, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Abigail Elisha and Jack doing the same. They had landed on the top of a building, and had been directed to jump off. Gabrielle started pacing, but the jerk named Connor mistook it for her walking up to jump.  
"Wow, the stiff thinks she can jump!" Connor said.  
"I'm not a "stiff" anymore, I'm a Dauntless, and for your information, I don't _think _I can jump I _know _I can jump. Gabrielle said.  
"And I'm jumping with her" Abigail said from behind Gabrielle.  
Abigail walked up to Gabrielle, then they both nervously walked to the edge of the building.  
"On three, one two THREE!"  
And they jumped. Eventually they fell onto a net with lots of hands outstretched to help them up. Gabrielle grabbed a hand that looked familiar, and when it pulled her up, she realized who it was. The hot guy she saw at the choosing ceremony!  
"Wow. Two stiffs were the first jumpers!" Someone muttered from the audience. "Well theres a reason they left." Said the hot guy  
"Whats your name?" The hot guy asked.  
"Gabr-" She didn't know why she hesitated but Gabrielle didn't sound right anymore. And as if sensing what she was thinking the hot guy said.  
"Think carefully, you don't get to pick again.  
"Gabby" she said. And she liked it. Part of her name from back home, but with a Dauntless edge.  
"Make the announcement Five"  
"First Jumper. S. First jumper_s._ Gabby and-whats your name?"  
"Its Abbey."She said. With an 'e'."  
"First jumpers! Gabby and Abbey with an 'e'!"  
**(AN: So did you like it? Tell me in the reviews but be nice! And for those wondering, my friend is doing better,but we couldn't write together today so I did this on my own!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, first of all since my friend has been out so long, she asked me if she could write this chapter on her own, so full credit to her. Second of all, the only reason I'm posting this chapter is to say we have gotten 0 reviews on Chapter 3, and if we don't get any on this chapter we're going to discontinue this story, because we're just assuming no one likes it. Sorry for all this writing crap, go ahead and read now ;)**_ Review Review Review please!: From Abbey a.k.a my friend lol_

"Abbey this is so exciting! I can't believe it, we're Dauntless!" Gabby said.

" Not yet Gabby, we have to go thro- woah!"

With a thud Abbey fell to the ground. " Ouch... I'm so sorry, I must have not seen you.. I-I was just-" Abbey was confused. She looked up at the person, she was saying so much so fast, and the person who ran into her was a... Boy... And cute at that.

" Hi..." he said

" Hi" said Abbey.

" I was walking with my friend Gabby.. Who is not here, great. I'm Abbey by the way."Abbey said.

"I'm...Ash." Ash said.

" Well... Ash it's nice to meet you."

" Uhh lemme help you up." Ash offered.

" Oh, thanks." Abbey replied.

" Well this has been sufficiently awkward." Ash said.

" Yeah, well I'll see you around Ash." Abbey said.

" Oh hey wait your a transfer right?" Ash asked.

" Yep." Abbey replied.

" Well, I'm an instructor." Ash said.

" Cool! So I'll see you in training then." Abbey said just then she heard a voice.

" All inductees report to the training room immediately. That will be all"

"Well thats my cue. Bye Ash I'll see you in training!"Abbey said as she ran of to go get Gabby who was flirting with that Five guy across the room.

" Yeah, bye Abbey! Oh wait I heard you spell your name different. How is it spelled? Ash called out.

" With an e!" Abbey called back.

" Hmm... With an e huh." Ash said to himself with a chuckle, and walked of.

" Gabby come on or we'll be late." Abbey said pulling on Gabby's arm so she could focus on the path instead of Five.

" Well, it's not my fault! He's sooooo adorable!" Gabby said

" Gabby focus or we're going to be late!" Abbey said. " Okay, okay" Gabby replied and they ran off to the training room.

** Other story!**

Just so your not like Oh my God, what the heck happened to Gabby! Well here is her encounter with Five soooooooooooooo here ya go! ***** review if you like!

" Oh hey sorry if this is weird, but I just i know i've seen you somewhere." Gabby said.

" Oh yeah, it's you, that cute girl at the choosing ceremony. Gabby right?" Five said.

" If you're being sarcastic I will hurt you." Gabby said jokingly.

" ME? You think I have a sense of humor?" Five replied.

" Well everyone does! It depends on how you use it!" Gabby said.

" I'm surprised, you're not as nervous as I thought you would be." Five said while smirking. "I hear from your friend Abbey your always worrying."

" I know!" Gabby said. " I think it's this new Dauntless attitude! Or maybe the new name!"

Five just laughed. " Hey I think your friend just met Ash." Five said.

" Ohhh thats who he is! Hey, is he a friend of yours?" Gabby asked.

" Yes," Five said. " Yes he is.."

Just then a voice boomed across the room. " All inductees report to the training room immediately. That will be all."

" Hey I think your friend's coming over here." Five said gesturing to Abbey.

" Yeah well...bye!" said Gabby

" Bye Gabby..." Five said quietly while smirking.

THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR... ( HEE HEE FOUR... ;P) WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

**AN: Okay, as you can tell Abbey loves to repeat words.. In one of our "Three sentence social studies papers" She wrote 250 pages of the same word, repeated, and repeated, so you should feel lucky. I know this chapter is short, but review and we'll post a longer one for you next time! Byezzz. Don't think you'll forget to review thanks to Abbey's repetitiveness, but in case you do I'll say it again. REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright guyysss, I am going to have this story up on so go read it there so I can get views, and review this story if you want more chapters sooner! Alrighttttt so read on, and once your done review. Thankssss :) Oh and I don't own Divergent :)**

_**Gabby's POV**_

"Alright everyone. We will be your instructors throughout the training process. My name's Five, and this is Ash." Five said.

"Okay guys, today You're going to learn how to shoot a gun." Ash says. "Initiation is divided into three stages. The first stage is primarily physical, the second primarily emotional, the third, primarily mental."

"But what does shooting a gun have to do with bravery?" Conner says. Conner talks with his hands, and this time while he's using his hands to speak, he's holding a gun, and waves it around like its a toy.  
Five takes the gun he's holding and presses it to Conners head.

"You're holding a loaded gun, idiot, act like it." Five says. "Now, watch me" He faces his target and shoots. The bullet hole is in the exact center of the target. Now it's our turn to try. I try to copy Five's movements, and aim, but my bullet doesn't even hit the target. After a few more tries, and misses Five walks up to me.

"Do what I do. Inhale, aim, exhale, fire. And stand like this." Five says before wrapping his arms around me, putting his hands over mine, and showing me where to aim.

So I try that. Inhale. Aim. Exhale... Fire. When I lower my gun to see where the bullet went, I cant believe it. Straight through the middle!

"Nice job." Five says.

I just blush and turn away.

"Alright everyone. Time for a lunch break!" Ash says. Everyone leaves for lunch and I walk over and find Abbey.

"Hey Abbey! How'd it go for you?" I ask.

"Well..."

**AN: Alright so this part of the story switches over to Abbey's POV in the scene above :)**

After Conner got yelled at, and we all started to shoot, I realized I was a natural at this! On my first try it was on the far right of the target, the second was just a little to the right of the center, and on my third try I had a bullseye! Lucky for me, Ash walked up just as I shot another straight through the center.

"Wow, looks like you don't need any help do you?" Ash asked.

"Shockingly, no. I'm actually getting the hang of this pretty well. First time Iv'e ever shot a gun, so I'd say thats pretty good." Abbey said

"Yeah, I'd say. I would help you, but it seems like you don't need it. It's a shame though..I really would've loved an excuse to talk to you.. " Ash said.

Abbey shot, and purposely didn't hit the target.

"Darn, guess my luck ran out. Think you could help me?" Abbey said with a smile.

"Of course. Looks like your a little to the right. Well actually, I have no idea where that last shot went. It was so horrible, it didn't even come close to hitting the target, but judging from the previous bullet holes in your target, you shoot a little to the right, so make sure the eye your leaving open is your dominant eye, and that should improve your aim."

"Alright, I'll try that." Abbey said, and shot it straight through the center.

"Wow! It works!" Abbey said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm a total genius, everything I do works." Ash said, playing along with the sarcasm. "Anyways, I better give these people a lunch break before they starve." Ash said before calling out

"Alright everyone, time for a lunch break!"

**AN:Sooo did you like it? Tell me what you think! Review! Pwetty pweeez! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it's been awhile. I don't know if anyones actually reading this now, buttttt, oh well! Here goes Chapter 6, by Abbey**

**(Abbeys POV)**"Oh my gosh, Dauntless cake is like AMAZING!" Said Gabby

"I know right!" I replied.

After Gabby and I both ended up finishing our cake in like, 10 seconds flat, Gabby offered,

"I'm going to get more cake. Want some?"

"Is that even a question?" I said. "Of course!"

Gabby gets up to get some cake, and I start to get worried, because she's been gone for a long time.

"I'll be back in a sec. I'm gonna go check on Gabby" Abbey says to Elisha, Jack, and the rest of the table.

To Abbeys surprise, when she gets up, Gabby is no where to be found, and there's 2 plates of cake on the ground. Now Abbey starts to get really worried, and starts running through the compound searching for Gabby. She slows down when she hears screams coming from a room down the hall. She finds the room and quietly opens the door, and studies what she sees. Gabby tied to a target, with knives (Horribly aimed I might add) grazing the edges of the target. She hears Conner say,

"Alright stiff, this is my last knife, so you can bet I'm gonna make it count."

Abbey pulls out her gun and says,

"Drop the knife now or I'm gonna make this bullet count!"

**(Gabby's POV)**

"Abbey!" I scream "He's holding me hostage! Help!"

"Don't worry, he's gonna let you go, because if he doesn't, I will kill him." Abbey says with a smirk.

Connor drops the knife slowly and tells Abbey

"You may have caught me this time, but trust me, this isn't the last of me... And you're next."

Connor slowly exits the room and Abbey says,

"Oh my gosh Gabby are you OK?! You're bleeding!"

"Abbey, they blindfolded me and beat me. They dangled me over that chasm, then they took me here to throw knives at me."

"Oh my gosh, we need to get you to the med-"

Abbey says before she gets cut off by Five storming through the door.

"I heard screaming, what the- Gabby?" Five says "Who did this to you? Are you ok?"

"Just shut up and take her to the medic, we're the same size, I can't carry her."

Five picks me up and carries me to the medic. I don't remember anything after that. I just remember...

To be continued

**AN: So review if you want this to be continued! Haha anyways so tell us what you think! Thankssss**


End file.
